Return To Paradise
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: After receiving a mysterious signal using his own command codes, Jim Kirk is summoned back to the planet that has always held bitter sweet memories for him.  The planet where he spent two months married to Mirimani.
1. Chapter 1

STAR TREK, THE ORIGINAL SERIES

"Return To Paradise"

by J. B. Tilton

email: K

Disclaimer: Star Trek" and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

After receiving a mysterious signal using his own command codes, Jim Kirk is summoned back to the planet that has always held bitter sweet memories for him. The planet where he spent two months married to Mirimani

Captain's Log, Stardate 12,766.9 - Star Fleet has intercepted a radio message from a planet designated as LS-271 and has dis­patched the Enterprise to investigate. The message used a com­mand code reserved for star ship captain's and has informed me that the specific code is my own. Furthermore, the planet is not sup­posed to have a culture capable of producing even the most rudi­mentary radio, let alone a sub-space frequency.

I am apprehensive about returning to this planet. It was there on Stardate 4842.6 that I experienced one of the happiest, and saddest, times of my life. For two months I had no cares or worries except for my wife, Miramani. For that brief time I experienced happiness that I never thought was possible.

But Miramani's death, and the death of our unborn child, brought that happiness to an end. I have thought of her many times over the years. And wondered what our life would have been like had we been able to live it out together.

Now, a haunting transmission is carrying me back to that wonderful and horrible place. I hope that my feelings for what happened there eight years ago will allow me to act objectively during this mission. If I become too involved or subjective, I may have to temporarily turn command over to Mr. Spock.

ONE

Dr. McCoy entered James Kirk's quarters. They would be at the planet shortly and Jim had asked McCoy to come for - as he put it - "a small chat."

"Jim," said McCoy. "Mr. Kyle tells me that we'll be at the planet in about fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, Bones," he responded, the familiar nick­name comforting him for a moment. "I don't need to tell you how painful this might be. Returning to such a personal place. I remember how I felt at my father's funeral. I'm feeling many of the same things now."

"Funny how planets seem to hold death for people like us," said Bones. "As I recall, though, your father's funeral helped you to resolve some conflicts you had harbored for too many years. Maybe it will be the same here."

"I don't know, Bones," said Jim. "For eight years I've had the Enterprise and our missions to cushion the memory of what happened there. Now, returning to the scene of the crime, as it were, I'm not sure I'll be up to it."

"Oh, I think you will," said Bones. "Don't get me wrong. I know it's going to be painful for you. But you're a strong individual. I've seen you stand up under stress and pressure that would have made other men crumble.

"The human mind is a funny thing, Jim. It has the ability to filter out the bad experiences, making them seem less real, less substantial. We seem to remember the good experiences over the evil ones.

"You never really did say goodbye to her, you know. We left almost as soon as it was all over. Then the Prime Directive put LS-271 off limits because of the civilization that was already there. Maybe now you can finally say that goodbye and put an end to it."

"I hope so, Bones," said Jim. "The last eight years have been hard. Sometimes I wake up in the night and find myself reaching out to Miramani. Then the realization of what happened floods back."

"Well," said Bones, placing his hand on Jim's shoulder, "it might be rough at first, but I think you'll come through it okay. And if you ever need to talk about it, you know I'm always available."

"Thanks, Bones," said Jim.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk," Mr. Kyle's crackled voice over the inter­com. "We've arrived at the planet. Mr. Spock has ordered standard orbit."

"Thank you, Mr. Kyle," responded Kirk. "Have Mr. Spock, Lieutenant Commander Chekhov, and two security men meet me in transporter room 2 in ten minutes."

Jim stood up and picked up his personal communicator and hand phaser. He turned to his old friend, grateful for his presence.

"Come along, doctor," he said, forcing a smile. "Let's see if your psychology is still as good as it used to be."

Together the two men moved to the transporter room to begin one of the most painful missions of Jim Kirk's life.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

The landing party materialized at a location near the one they had beamed down to eight years previously. Jim looked around, remem­bering the scene from his previous visit, from numberless dreams and endless nightmares. Nothing seemed to have changed. How could such serenity give birth to such pain?

Mr. Spock took a reading with his tricorder.

"It would appear, Captain," he said, "that the village is located within the same parameters. I am recording, however, more permanent type structures than the simple tepees we witnessed on our previous visit."

"Maybe they've decided to make a real home in this place," said Bones. "It is peaceful and very beautiful."

"That would be inconsistent with their history," said Spock. "They are traditionally a nomadic people. I find it difficult to believe that their habits would parallel their counterparts on Earth so closely, then suddenly change in this respect."

"Come on," said Jim. "Let's find the source of that radio message. The sooner we get out of here the better."

Jim was feeling very uncomfortable. Powerful emotions tore at walls he had kept firmly in place for eight years. He felt in danger of being over­whelmed. It took all his will power to maintain control of himself.

They moved down the small path towards the site of where the obelisk stood. It remained as unchanged as the countryside around it, immutable, daunting. Reaching into the sky it was a stark re­minder that a more ad­vanced race had once visited this place.

An Indian maiden approached the obelisk from the direction of the village. She stopped short when she saw the strangers gathered around the temple of her people. Gazing at them for a moment, a smile crossed her face.

"You have come," she intoned. "Just as he said you would. You are the one called James Kirk. He said you would be the one. I must inform the people that you have finally arrived." Abruptly, she raced back to the village.

Jim and the rest of the landing party stared at the girl as she retreated. She was only about fifteen and couldn't possibly remember Jim's first visit. Yet she seemed totally unafraid of them.

"It appears, Captain," said Spock, "that we are expected."

"Whoever sent that message must have wanted US to come here," said Jim.

"But she also called you by name," interjected Bones. "And she said that you would be the one to come. She said that 'he' said you would be the one. Who is this 'he'?"

"I suggest," said Spock, "that we will find our answers in the village. From the girl's remarks, it would appear that we are expected to go there."

"Yes," said Jim.

The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. Momentarily forgotten were the memories that had threatened to inun­date him only a moment before. His training and experience automatically took over, shrilling a klaxon that reminded him that he was a Star Ship Captain and not just a man.

The party traced the girls' footsteps. When they came within sight of the village, Jim, Spock, and McCoy exchanged startled glances. Gone were the wigwams and tepees they had witnessed eight years earlier, replaced with permanent wooden buildings. And they weren't the crude crudely built dwellings that might be expected of such a simple and primitive people. They were remark­ably well con­structed.

They entered the village, cautiously. The Indians came out of their homes to view them. The clothing of the people seemed to be the same simple native dress as before, incongruous with their soph­isticated habitat. Glinting from the buildings' sides were real windows, though the glaziers art was centuries beyond their technology.

"You have come," said a voice behind them.

Startled, they spun about, confronting, a man wearing the symbol of chieftain. Jim recognized the man. It was Kalish the man who was to have been the medicine man before Jim had come to LS-271. It was he that Miramani would have married had Jim not demonstrated his godlike powers of restoring the dead.

It was Kalish who had tried to kill Jim to prove he was not a god.

"For many seasons we were told that you would come," said Kalish. "We had almost given up hope. But you are here now. Just as was predicted."

"Yes," said Kirk hesitantly. Kalish didn't seem to recognize him. "Who has predicted our arrival?"

"I will take you to him," said Kalish. "Please. Come with me to the great meeting lodge."

Kalish escorted them to a massive building that dominated the center of the village. Once inside, he excused himself and left.

"I don't understand," said Bones. "Kalish tried to kill you the last time you were here. Now, you'd think he was your best friend. It doesn't make any sense."

"Whoever this 'he' is," said Jim, "he seems to have known that we were coming. Perhaps he's the one who sent the message to Star Fleet Command."

"Indeed, I am," said a voice behind them. "And by using your command code, I was sure it would be you they sent."

The party spun about, on guard. As they came face to face with the individual, Kirk and McCoy could only stare at him with their mouths hanging open. Even Spock's phaser dropped as abruptly as his jaw. The two security guards looked nervously at each other, not knowing what to make of the situation. The man the landing party faced was James T. Kirk.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"He's no illusion," said Bones, taking a tricorder reading of the second Kirk. "He's flesh and blood alright. Right down to the last corpuscle."

"Of course I am," said the second Kirk. "And it was I who sent that radio message."

"Who are you?" demanded Jim. "And why do you look like me?"

"I am called Kurok," said the second Kirk.

Kurok, thought Jim. That was the name the Indians had given him when he had first arrived at the village. When they thought that he was a god.

"There is much I have to explain to you," said Kurok. "You will understand when I am finished. Please, sit down."

The group reclined on mats strewn about the floor. Though the dwellings of the villagers may have changed, many of their customs and traditions obviously had not.

"Okay, Kurok," said Jim. "Answer my questions. Who are you? And why did you send a message to the Federation?"

"Put simply," said Kurok, "I'm you. Or rather a clone of you. When you entered the obelisk eight years ago and were injured, a sample of your DNA was taken. I was created from that sample. The beam that struck you copied your memories and experiences. That is part of the function of the obelisk; to collect, cataloge, and store information. Your memories were implanted into me. For all intents and pur­poses, I am James T. Kirk."

"Fascinating," said Spock. "To completely transpose the memories of one individual into another. It must take remarkable technology to perform such a feat."

"Impossible," snorted Jim.

"I'm afraid he's telling the truth, Jim," said Bones, who had just taken another tricorder reading of Kurok. "Everything about him is nearly identical to you. He is a clone."

"The obelisk," explained Kurok, "is more than just an asteroid deflector. It's the entrance to a vast underground complex built by the people who seeded the planet with the tribe. Origi­nally they had planned to watch and study their development.

"The villagers here call them simply the Fathers. But some form of virus infected the Fathers. They were forced to return to their home world. They left robots behind to monitor the complex. They had intended to return one day, but never did. I've never been able to uncover why they didn't return."

"And how is it that you know all this?" inquired Spock.

"I was able to decipher the runes on the obelisk," said Kurok. "It's a remarkably simple language, once you penetrate it. I mastered it in time. There are many mysteries shrouded in the silent stone. Engineering marvels, medical miracles, the beginnings and endings of hundreds of species and races in this part of the galaxy. Inside the underground complex is a vast library. Spock, you'd be in heaven down there."

The Vulcan First Officer simply cocked one eyebrow at the mention of the word heaven. He thought how it was a comment that his own captain might have made.

"Kurok," called a feminine voice from outside. "Kalish told me you were here greeting the visitors."

The door opened and an Indian woman stepped into the room. She was slightly older, but had lost none of her beauty. And Jim recognized her immediately.

It was Miramani.

He had to force himself to remain calm. Poignant memories and feelings raced through his mind; it was all he could do to keep from rushing to Miramani and taking her in his arms.

With her was a small Indian boy of perhaps seven or eight. He stood close to the woman, gazing in wonder at the off-worlders and their exotic clothing and mysterious instruments. Small frightened eyes peered out from behind her skirt.

"Miramani," said Kurok, "these are the ones I told you about. This is the one called Jim Kirk. My brother. The others are Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Lieutenant Commander Chekov. I do not know the other two."

"Ensigns Galtwell and Proctor," chocked Jim.

All he could do was stare at Miramani.

"Sam," said Kurok, pulling the boy from behind the woman, "you have nothing to be afraid of. These are the friends I told you would come. They will not harm us. This is Sam," Kurok said to the landing party, "my son. Sam, this is my brother, Jim Kirk. He's your uncle."


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"I know this must be quite a shock to you," said Kurok.

After the introductions, Kurok had insisted that they visit the temple. They returned to the obelisk and he pressed sever­al of the engravings on the structure. A dark opening yawned before them like a crypt holding too many yesterdays. They passed within.

"To say the least," said Bones. "Miramani was dead. I saw her die."

"I told you, Doctor," said Kurok, "there is a medical library here that is beyond comprehension. The robots who maintain this place were able to save her, even after you had given up hope. And they were even able to save my son. Your son," he corrected looking at Jim.

Jim's head was swimming. He had hoped that by coming here, he might be able to let the dead bury the dead. Instead, the dead beckoned him back to a past and a self that he had thought coldly entombed.

"When I emerged from the obelisk a second time," explained Kurok, "the villagers were even more convinced that I was a god. Even Kalish no longer doubted me. They had seen me die. And I had come back from the dead.

"They had placed Miramani's body on the altar. It has been their custom for memory out of time. They don't bury their dead. They stretch them on the altar to be accepted by the gods, and the skies.

"That night, the robots took her body to the medical facilities here and she was restored. Of course, all the villagers were convinced that I had done it. At first, I tired to explain it to them, but they were far too primitive to understand most of the things that I could teach them.

"Eventually, I was able to convince the villagers that I wasn't a god. Just a traveller from the stars. I'm not sure they completely believe me yet. But each day I teach them a little more. Eventually I think that at least some of them will understand. And soon I hope to include this planet in the Federa­tion of Planets.

"So I began to improve the quality of their lives. We constructed the buildings that now make up the village. And there have been other improvements. I've tried not to change them too swiftly or too drastically. Little by little I'll continue to make additions."

"Isn't that a wiolation of the Prime Directive?" asked Chekov.

"No," said Kurok. "I'm no longer a member of Star Fleet. And I'm a member of this tribe. The non-interference directive no longer applies to me."

"He is correct," said Spock. "The Prime Directive applies only to Star Fleet ships and personnel."

"Sam," said Jim finally. "My son."

"Yes," said Kurok. "I named him after our brother. I've told everyone that you and I are brothers, Jim. To explain why we look so much alike. And so that they will accept you more readily.

"I have all your memories, Jim," he continued. "The death of Sam and his wife on Denoba. All your missions and training. It was very hard when I first realized that I could never leave this planet again.

"So I immersed myself in studying the obelisk. When I discovered what it was, I knew that the Federation had to be made aware of it. I also knew that the planet would be considered forbidden territory because of the Prime Directive.

"But once I discovered the sub-space radio, I knew I could contact the Federation. There was much too much to explain. I had to get someone to come here. So that I could explain things fully."

"So you used the Captain's command code," said Spock. "Ingenious. You knew that Star Fleet would give it top priority because a command code was used. But, how did you know the Enterprise would be the one to answer the call?"

"I asked for the Enterprise," said Kurok. "The message I sent stated simply that there was something here that was vitally important to the Federation. But that it could only be shown to Captain James T. Kirk. If they sent anyone else, they wouldn't find anything."

"Why?" demanded Jim, suddenly exploding with rage. "If you have my memories, then you knew what Miramani's death did to me? Why subject me to this?"

"Because I knew how you'd react," said Kurok. "I knew that Spock and Bones would be with you. And that they would help you.

"Yes, I knew how Miramani's death affected you. I also knew that the one thing you had to know was that she was alright. And I felt you had the right to know that you had a son."

Jim glared at Kurok. His own eyes stared back at him, like holding a mirror in front of a mirror, one image reflecting itself reflecting itself into infinity. Which one was real?

_And why not?_ said a portion of Jim's mind. _He's a clone of you. In all likelihood, he's exactly like you. Or are you like him?_

Jim didn't know what to do. His relief at seeing Miramani alive and well and knowing that he had a son was countered by the vividly painful memories of his first visit here. And of the realization that, no matter what happened, he'd have to leave again. Say goodbye to Miramani again."


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"There's another reason I sent for you," said Kurok. "Sam is dying. He has a disease that can only be cured by a transplant from you. I can't give the transplant. A cloned cell structure isn't stable enough for that. It has to be you."

"What disease?" asked Bones.

"Lycarris Syndrome," said Kurok.

Bones recognized the disease. It was first diagnosed in the late twenty first century. After years of exposure to radiation from nuclear testing on Earth, the ecosystem had begun to degrade, causing the human race to develop monstrous viral mutations such as now ravaged Sam's tiny body.

It gradually broke down the cell structure of the person afflicted. In the end, the victim died a horrible, agonizing death. It was finally discovered that by transferring healthy cells from a blood relative, the disorder could be cured. It was named the Lycarris Syndrome after Dr. Peter Lycarris, the physician who discovered it.

It still remained a recessive in the human gene pool that occasionally surfaced. Thankfully, with the medical technology of the Feder­ation, it was no more of a hindrance than the common cold had once been.

"Sam had that," said Jim, commenting on his brother. "He survived only because I was able to donate some of my cells to him."

"I know," said Kurok. "So you see why I needed you to come here. Without you, Sam will die. Miramani's cells aren't compatible. I need you to save Sam's life."

Jim was overwhelmed. He couldn't just let Sam die. He had already lost one son because of the Genesis Project several years earlier. But if he donated the needed cells, Kurok would raise Sam. Raise his son. He would always be "Uncle Jim."

Still, anything was better than letting Sam die. It would be like losing his brother all over again. Or losing David again. He couldn't go through that. Not again. If there was any chance that he could save Sam's life, he had to try.

"Bones," said Jim, "how difficult is the procedure?"

"Relatively simple," said Bones. "In fact, I could perform it right here. I'll need a sample of Sam's DNA for comparison to make sure there's a suitable match. If there is, I can perform the transfer and we'll know if we were successful within a matter of hours."

"Okay," said Jim, "do it."

"Miramani is waiting for you at our home," said Kurok. "She knows what you're going to do. She'll help in any way she can."

"Alright," said Bones. "I'll be back in a little while to get the samples I need. Jim? Are you going to be okay?"

"Fine, Bones," said Jim. "I'll be fine. Just help Sam."

Bones left the obelisk and was escorted to Kurok's home. When he was finished examining Sam, he returned and took some cell samples from Jim. They were was almost a perfect match. He said that he'd be back as soon as he had any news.

Spock, Chekov, and the two security guards had begun to examine the information stored in the structure beneath the obelisk. Spock could be heard to mutter the words, "fascinating," "intere­sting," and "astounding" over and over again. They raced to capture tricorder records of everything they could, though they all knew it would take months just to catalog all the information. And it would probably take Federation scien­tists decades to analyze it.

While the others were busy with the information stored in the complex, Kurok spoke to Jim privately.

"I'm sorry I had to put you through this," said Kurok. "I know how hard it was for you to come back here. If it's any consolation, Miramani and I are very happy. Happier than I ever thought would be possible. I wouldn't have asked you to come back if it wasn't necessary. But I couldn't let Sam die without at least trying. I know you understand."

Jim did understand. The initial shock had worn off and he thought how he would have done the same thing had their roles been reversed.

And it was clear that Kurok and Miramani were happy. Even in the brief time he had seen her again, he could tell that she loved Kurok deeply. She was alive, healthy, and happy. And their son was alive. Alive! And in a short while, he'd be healthy again.

Jim knew that he would still have to leave Miramani behind. There simply was no other choice. Even if they could make her understand what had happened, which he doubted, he wouldn't be able to stay. And she would never be happy aboard a star ship.

Somehow the pain didn't seem as great as before. Miramani would live and grow old, happy with Kurok. Jim was saddened by the fact that he could never be with her again. But he knew that Kurok would take care of her. Kurok loved her as much as he did.

Jim told Kurok all that had happened to him since he had left the planet eight years earlier. About David and David's death at the hands of the Klingons. And of the alliance that was being formed between the Klingon Empire and the Federation.

"Strange," said Kurok, "I never knew David, but I feel as if I, too, have lost a son."

Bones returned a few hours later. The procedure had been a success. No sign of the disease remained and Sam would be as healthy as any other boy his age.

He also noticed a change in Jim. A change for the better. They had known each other a long time and Bones noticed little things about Jim that only an old friend would notice. He didn't know what had caused the change, but he knew that Jim would tell him. In time.

The Enterprise spent the next four days at LS-271 catalog­ing the information in the complex beneath the obelisk. Jim had sent a sub-space radio message to Star Fleet Command requesting a scientific vessel be dispatched to make a full accounting of the information stored there.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Soon it was time to leave. It was a sad time. All of the villagers had found new friends in the crew members of the Enterprise who had beamed down to help with the cataloging.

"Father says that you live among the stars," said Sam to Jim. "That there are other places with other villages among the stars."

"He's right," said Jim. "I visit those places. And try to help the villagers who live there. And I also seek out new villages that we've never met before. So that we can learn things from them and teach them what we know."

"Can I go to these other villages someday?" Sam asked Kurok.

"Maybe," said Kurok. "But first you have much to learn. There are many things that will seem strange to you. Things that you might not understand at first. But someday, if you learn well enough, maybe you can visit those other villages."

"I am glad you came to visit us," Miramani said to Jim. "Kurok has told me often of you and of your village among the stars. He has told me that one day people from those other villages may come here to teach us new things."

"Probably," said Jim. "And maybe someday you, too, can visit among the stars."

"I would like that," said Miramani.

Impulsively she reached up and kissed Jim on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Jim Kirk," she said. "There is always a place in our lodge for you if you should ever wish to return."

"Thank you, Miramani," said Jim, suppressing an urge to take her in his arms. "Someday I will return."

Kurok escorted Jim to the beam up coordinates. Everyone else had already beamed back to the Enterprise and was awaiting their captain so they could move on to their next mission.

"I'd tell you to take care of her," said Jim, "but I already know that you will. It's strange having a brother again. Especially one who knows me as well as I know myself."

"What Miramani said goes for me, too," said Kurok. "You're welcome here anytime. This is the frequency of the sub-space radio in the complex. Let me know how things are going with you."

"I will," promised Jim. "And you make sure that you keep me informed about Sam. I want to know everything that happens to him."

"I promise," said Kurok. "You'd better get going. You know how impatient Bones is when you don't return right away."

"Not to mention Spock," said Jim. "He's always anxious to get on with the next mission."

"Take care of yourself, Jim," said Kurok.

"Goodbye, Kurok," said Jim.

James T. Kirk beamed back to the Enterprise and ordered Mr. Kyle to set a course for their next destination.

As the Enterprise hurtled through space, Jim thought of LS-271. It now felt more like home than any place he had ever been in his life. He had yearned to live out his remaining years with Miramani and now, somehow, he was.

Who was the real Jim Kirk? The Star Fleet Captain or the simple villager Kurok? He remembered a Chinese philosopher who had dreamed he was a butterfly dreaming he was a man. Which was he?

The End


End file.
